


This is the part when i break free

by irish18



Series: Song based one shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Rebel Zayn, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Top Liam, Twitcam, Ziam Anniversary, sort of, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are in love and on their fourth anniversary they decide to make a Twitcam. In doing so they make #Ziamisreal trend world wide, and Modest! isn't to happy about that.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn's sick of being told what he can and can't do. </p><p>Sort of based on the song Break free by Ariana Grande feat Zedd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the part when i break free

This is the part when i break free

His amber eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he finally felt it, that fullness he loved so much. All he could feel, smell and see was Liam. Liam with his beautiful brown eyes, childish birth mark, rough scruffy chin and almost perfectly plump red lips.

A moan ripped out of him once Liam was completely inside, the feeling almost to much to bare. It was like a battle raging on in his body, pain verses pleasure.

“That feel ok, love?” Liam voice was raspy and tight as if he was trying to hold himself back, he probably was. Zayn looked to where their bodies were connected and groaned at the sight.

“Yeah” he replied breathlessly while gripping into Liams short chestnut hair, trying to center himself. 

“Tell me when ok? i love you” Liam mumbled into his neck where he planted a couple of gentle kisses.

Zayns heart felt like it was to big for his rib cage “I love you to, and i will” he replies and waits as his body adjusts to Liam’s size.

It takes a few minutes before Zayn taps his boyfriends shoulder to give him the ‘all clear’ Liam moans in response and slowly drags his body back before pushing back in.

“Feel so good Zayn, always feel so good” Liam moans as he starts to get a rhythm going on. Sweat is already drenching their bodies and their bedroom feels much to warm, but Zayn wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fuck” the raven gasps as Liam’s movements start to quicken a little. He can feel the heavy drag of Liam’s cock against his tight walls and it still blows his mind everytime he feels it.

Liam’s thrusts are getting quicker and finally the head of his cock brushes past that perfect spot deep inside of Zayn, he more or less howls out at the feeling.

“Yeah, there baby?” Liam asks already knowing the answer as he pushes more into Zayn’s prostate. 

Zayn’s short fingernails drag down Liams back, no doubt leaving scratches, but he could care less. He wants people to see the marks, to know that Liam made him feel this good, that he’s Liam’s and Liam is his.

“Love you so much Jaan” Zayn breathes out and moans right after. He’s got so many feelings running through him that he cant help the little tear that falls from his right eye.

Liam stares deep into his whiskey like eyes as he thrusts into him. Both men having the same feelings of love and devotion running through their veins.

“Love you too, fuck, love you to the moon and back” Zayn moans along with Liam.

“So close” Zayn whimpers out, his hair is damp and pushed over in a fringe. His eyes are bright and wide open and his lips are swollen and red, he’s the more beautiful sight Liam’s ever seen.

“Ok” Liam replies. Pleasure shoots up Zayn’s spine when Liam closes his hand around Zayn’s dark and red cock which was slightly curving and pressed against their moving stomachs.

“Come for me Zayn, always look so pretty when you come. So fucking fit and gorgeous. M’lucky to have you” Liam mumbles against his lips.

Zayns eyes close and he moans out Liam’s name so loud he’s expecting to hear a noise complaint. He shots his load over Liam’s hand and both their bodies. His hole tightens almost painfully around Liam’s cock which makes the brunette come into his boyfriend.

 

Liam rests his head on Zayn’s damp chest. The sound of panting taking up the only noise in the now quiet room. 

“We’re getting better at that” Liam says. Its quiet for three seconds before they both burst out laughing. Their chuckles make Liam’s now soft cock slip out of Zayn’s hole making a slurping sound which they both wince at.

“We’ve being doing it for four years babe, i’d be shocked if we weren’t getting better” Zayn says as he pushes Liam off his chest and makes his way towards the ensuite.

“Rude” Liam says as his head is now laying on their bed.

“Well then by all means, join me” Zayn smirks before opening the glass door to the rather large shower in their ensuite. Within seconds Liam’s in as well.

Warm water cascades down their bodies. Liam grips Zayns small waist and pulls his slim body against his larger one.

Zayn hums happily before leaning up to press a kiss to Liams lips “Happy fourth anniversary Jaan” he says against them.

“Happy fourth anniversary to you too baby” Liam replies.

 

A shower and two blow jobs later Zayn finds himself sitting on one of the soft couches in their house. He’s got a cup of warm green tea sitting next to him on the side table and is dressed in his black briefs and soft grey sleeping gown.

Liam walks in wearing just his white briefs with his apple mac in his hand. Zayn eyes the sight with appreciation.

Liam smirks when he see’s his boyfriend checking him out so just to be a tease he flexes his arm so his bicep bulges. Zayn hums.

“Like what you see?” Liam asks as he sits down next to Zayn and places his lap top in his lap.

Zayn nods before resting his head on Liams shoulder “What are you doing?” he asks and yawns. Liam smiles fondly at him before opening his laptop, Zayn see’s that its currently 11:27 pm.

“Well i was thinking since its a special night that we should do something we haven’t done for years” Liam says with a huge grin, Zayn waves his hand as if to say ‘Go on’ “A twit cam” Liam says likes its the most obvious thing in the world.

Zayn chuckles before reaching over his cup to retrieve his glasses “Sure thing babe” he replies once his got his glasses on.

Liam just gawks at him for a second “You’re so fucking beautiful its ridiculous” Zayn laughs and kisses his stubbly cheek.

“Such a charmer but alrighty, set it up pet” Zayn said and grinned at his other half.

 

Zayn found himself in between the V of Liams legs with Liam’s Mac book sat firmly in his lap. Liam’s arms were around his waist, he felt comfortable and loved.

Zayn took a sip of his now cold tea as he checked out the comments “@p4rty4theonlybeibz asks when the next tour is going to happen” Zayn said.

“Well our album FOUR has only just came out, so not for a while just yet. We’ve only just got back from Australia as it is” Liam said to the camera.

Zayn saw a comment saying ‘The fact that Liam answers Zayn’s questions just proves that they’re boyfriends #ziamforever’ he smiled softly at that but couldn’t make a comment.

Although most people were saying that him and Liam were being cute, there were some comments about Perrie and Sophia. They were asking where the two lads ‘Girlfriends’ were, Zayn wanted to say something like ‘Sorry only me and my man here’ or ‘How should i know where our beards are’.

One comment did make him a little uneasy ‘@zerrieisreallove I’m so sorry for these so called ‘fans’ saying that you and Perrie are fake, they disgust me’ he tensed in Liam’s arm and instantly Liam rubbed at his tummy obviously sensing his discomfort.

@ziammakesmeeewet if Ziam is real kiss! 

Zayn smirked a little before tilting his head back and rubbing his nose against Liam’s in a little eskimo kiss. Liam looked at him with that little smile that he saved just for Zayn.

“You’re cute” Liam mumbles hoping that the laptop won’t pick up on it. Zayn shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying ‘What can you do’ before going back to the comments that were now exploding.

Before they had signed off Zayn couldn’t help but grin at what was trending world wide #Ziamisreal.

 

A piercing sound awoke Zayn the next morning. He groaned out loud before finding Liam’s body and burying his face into the space between his shoulder and neck.

“Fuck” Liam groaned before reaching over to his bedside table and turning his mobile off. The brunette settled back down and Zayn clung onto his body eyes still closed awaiting sleep to take him again.

Another mobile rang.

“I swear if thats some telemarketer trying to sell us dodgy tickets to Indian I’m going to go all Chris Brown verses Rihanna on their arse” Zayn mumbles before picking up his mobile.

“The fuck do you want” he mumbled sleepily, it was eight am, give him a break.

“We need you and Liam to come into the office immediately” Stevens voice spoke through the speaker. He along with some other people, Zayn hadn’t cared enough to know their names, were basically the heads of Modest! management. Total gits if you ask Zayn.

“Its morning time, go bug Louis” Zayn said and went to put down his phone but Stevens voice was persistent.

“We already did, him and the others are on their way. You have fifteen minutes” after Steven had finished a beeping noise came from his phone signally that Steven had hung up.

“Who was it?” Liam asks in his groggy morning voice.

“Modest!, said we have a meeting in fifteen” Zayn said and reluctantly left the warm duvet and walked over to their in built wardrobe.

 

Zayn had made sure to get to the office building in thirty minutes. Ain’t nobodies going to wake him up at arse o’clock for some stupid meeting.

They both walked into the main conference room and sitting at the long desk were the heads of Modest! plus Harry, Louis and Niall. The three lads looked as bad as he did, tired and to fucked to give a shit.

“Its about time” a woman with bright ginger hair and freckles said, she was sitting right next to Steven who was sending the two a glare that could kill.

Zayn and Liam sat down on the opposite side of the other lads and turned towards Steven. The morning was making his age really show, or maybe it was stress? his grey hair was thin and falling out, the wrinkles at his eyes were deep and his pale blue eyes looked tired, and angry. Definitely angry.

“Have a nice night did we?” Louis joked, blue eyes staring at Zayn’s neck. The raven winked at his best mate and Louis gave out a laugh.

“Speaking of which, do you two care to explain yourselves?” the woman with the ginger hair spoke, he swears her name’s Betty, or maybe Maggy? he could care less.

“And what do you mean by that? we had an amazing four year anniversary if thats what you mean?” he asked and watched as Steven slightly scrunched up his noise in disgust, wanker. 

“No, we’re talking about that twit cam you two idiots did last night, not to mention whats been trending on Twitter all night. Ziam is real? do you know how many strings we’ve had to pull just to keep everything under wraps?” Steven almost blasted.

“I could care more about a snail making its way from London to Manchester” Zayn replies with a yawn at the end.

Steven sighs and shakes his head “Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway. We’ve come up with a plan that will straighten this mess out anyway” Steve said, the other heads all nod in agreement.

“Oh and whats that? you’re going to prevent me from being seen in public just like how you did with Louis and Harry?” Zayn asked and looks over at the two. Harry makes a little sad noise and Louis instantly wraps his arms around him.

“You’ve already given us both beards, what are you going to do now?” Liam asks in a strong voice but Zayn can hear the little bit of vulnerability beneath it.

“We’re moving the wedding plans up. Zayn and Perrie will be dated to marry within’ the month. We’ll get maximum attention just in time for the tour to start. Zayn will make an official statement to ‘Hello’ magazine and ’Now’ magazine and Perrie will schedule an interview to announce the wedding” Steven said in a cheerful voice.

Zayn grinned brightly, in fact it was like his face had split in the middle. The other lads looked on as Zayn began to laugh like he found the whole situation hilarious, he did.

“No, i don’t think so” he said, his laughter stopping immediately. His amber eyes glared at Steven who was smirking at him. 

“Too bad what you think. Its us who control everything you do Zayn, its in the contract you signed years ago. We’ve called up both magazines and both are more than thrilled to set an interview tomorrow” Steven said with that same smirk, he was acting as if he had already won. Hardly. 

“No actually i won’t be doing that” he stood up and jumped onto the long table “You think you can control me? us? think again little man” Zayn said while walking over the table towards the heads.

Zayn snapped. He was over all of the lies and bullshit that their record label had point them through. Louis and Harry were forbidden to be seen acting like a couple in the public eye. Himself and Liam were forced to take on Perrie and Danielle as beards, though once Danielle was sick of seeing Liam and Zayn so miserable she quit, bless her, but then they got Sophia onto the game.

Thats what it was to them, a game.

His life was a game.

Fuck. That. 

“Here’s whats going to happen, I’m going to do the interviews and tell them how our so called management forced not only Liam and i but Harry and Louis to hide our love for each other and were forced to lie to the public and say we were in relationships with Perrie, Danielle, Taylor, Eleanor and Sophia. I’ll say that Liam and I are very much in love” Zayn said.

Steven laughed but now he could here the slight fear running along with it, he was losing his so called ‘Game’.

“You do that and you’ll ruin Perries career and you’ll make all the others hated by everyone” Steven said, the other heads other then himself and Betty? Maggy? looked terrified.

“See how many fucks i give? Oh look, zero” Zayn replied.

“You do that and consider all of your contracts cancelled” Betty/Maggy said.

“Yeah, just imagine all of the other more experienced and more successful record labels trying to get a piece of us” Louis pipes up before jumping up on the table as well “I’ve got your back mate” the blue eyed lad said.

“Same” Niall said and jumps up as well, followed by Liam and Harry.

“Now Modest! i think its time to sign a contract” Zayn says and smirks “If i want to show public affection for Liam, i can. If Louis wants to snog Harry in public, he can. If Niall wants to get completely pissed and shag some random bird, he can. If Liam wants to take me out on a public date, he can! If Harry wants to practice his blow jobs on stage with banana’s the curly haired bastered can!” Zayns shouting towards the end. 

The room his quiet. All the heads look to terrified to even move.

“This is the part when One Direction breaks free from all the bullshit you’ve made us do” Harry says out loud.

“Only you could make an Ariana Grande quote right now babe” Louis says in a fond tone.

 

Sure they get hate from random people, sure they get called pofters fags, and yeah Zayn sure does get hate from the Little Mix fan base. But at the end of the day he gets to hold Liams hand in public, and that itself is worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! if you liked this little one shot please kudos' or comment! :D
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter your more than welcome to.
> 
> @braydenblizzard


End file.
